Closing Time
by Chelsea Oz
Summary: Set after the series ends. Jack is closing the restaurant when a lonely, pregnant woman comes walking in. Who is she and why does turn Jack's night into an emotional rollercoaster? One shot.


It was a late spring night and I was getting ready to close up my restaurant. I was happy that business was beginning to pick itself back up again; it was going to be nice to tell Mr. Angelino that I would not be late with my rent check this month. Some things never change, unfortunately.

I waved the last of my customers goodbye as I went out back to cash their checks out. I sigh heavily due to the fact I was exhausted. With my own restaurant, I have never worked harder in my life but I also was never happier either; this was what I was meant to do and here I was doing it.

I had to hold back a groan when I heard the bell above the door ring. I looked at my watch and realized that this customer only had fifteen minutes until close. I don't really want to turn anyone away so I will simply invite him or her in and put the closed sign up immeadiately after they're seated.

"Uh, listen," I said, not taking my eyes off my watch. "You only have fifteen minutes so..."

"I know, Jack," the woman replied.

I jolt right out of my skin; I would know her voice anywhere. I finally look up at my customer who just happened to be Janet Wood Dawson, my old friend and roomate. She flashed me her wonderful smile that lit up her eyes. I can only smile back at her as I go to her and fling my arms around her. It has been way too long since I've seen her.

"Hi, honey," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Hi, babe," I said as I kissed her cheek back. "You hungry?"

"I could go for a late snack."

"Let me just put the "closed" signed up," I say breaking away from her so I could do just that. "Is Philip with you?"

"No," she sighed. "Another business trip."

"Oh," I say, clapping my hands together. "Well, late night snack for one coming up."

"For two."

"Two?" I asked as I turned around startled. "Janet! You naughty girl!"

"That's what happens when you're married sometimes, Jack."

"I just never thought you would be the one to act on such a thing!"

"Jack," she said with that incredulous look on her face that I've come to miss. It's still not nice, though. "You're observant!"

"What are you talking about?"

That was when she ripped off her coat and revealed a small belly bump. Oh my God, she's pregnant! How did I not notice? She laughed at my stupid, gaped face as she walked over to me to hug me.

"I can't believe it," I say as I take her back into my arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Are you surprised?"

"Am I ever," I say as I let her go to look at her. She was smiling with tears in her eyes and I was expieriencing the same. I was there to catch a few of her tears that managed to slip with my thumb. "Well, this isn't getting your chocolate souffle now, is it?"

"Oh, Jack," she whispered while managing a laugh. I kissed her cheek as I lead her to a table and pulled the chair out for her. I walked back into the kitchen to not only get dessert but to cry. To think that Janet was as pregnant as she was and I didn't know it until now. How did time manage to keep us apart for so long? It really hit me then how much I loved her and I missed her. I can't let her see me like the wreck that I am so I rinse my face off in the sink quickly before I bring her dish out to her.

"Dessert is served," I say, playing cool as a cucumber despite my feelings.

"Thank you, sir," she replied, staring wide-eyed at her dessert plate. "Ooh, do I crave chocolate!"

"You always liked your chocolate," I remarked as I watched her take a bite. I then laughed as she rolled her eyes back in delight of it.

"It's even worse now," she said with another bite. "That and chips, and french fries, and mashed potatoes..."

"Yikes."

"That's what I say."

"Do you cook now?"

"A little bit."

"Do you feel you've gotten better at it?"

"Not really. Why do you think Philip is away like he is?"

She made that comment with a laugh but I could tell from the sad look in her eyes that it wasn't much of a joke. It's obvious that she isn't as happy as I hoped she would be and that makes me sad.

"I'm sure Philip loves you very much," I say, rubbing her arm.

"I just get lonely sometimes, Jack. It's hard when he goes on these trips for work. I guess I was spoiled with you and the other girls at the apartment; it was nice to have someone to come home to."

"Is he good to you?"

"When he's around."

"Well, honey, you know I'm here. You can come see me more often you know. Why did you wait until now to see me?"

"I almost don't want to tell you."

"Why? Just tell me."

"You're going to feel bad why I'm here tonight of all nights."

"No, I won't. What's the big deal about today?"

"It's April 23rd, Jack. Don't you remember?"

"Oh my God," I gasp as I cover my mouth. I completely forgot it was her birthday. She's right, I do feel bad now. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Do you want your birthday kiss?"

"My what?" She asked, giggling now.

"Remember? Every year on your birthday I would give you a kiss?"

"It was always spontaneous though," she pointed out.

"And you're married," I added.

"Well, come on," she said with a shoulder slap. "We were never together..."

That was when I planted one on her. I made it count just like I would on any other birthday that she had. I could tell she enjoyed it by the way she put her hands on my face; I missed that, too.

"How was that for spontaneous?"

"Perfect timing," she replied, breathless. I don't think she really expected me to do it but I would never miss a chance to kiss her, even now. "I better go now, honey."

"Listen, I'm sorry," I say, now feeling guilty. I didn't want to scare her away.

"No, no," she said, patting my chest. "It's closing time and I don't want to keep you."

"We're already fifteen minutes past that. You don't have to leave now."

"I want to. It was lovely to see you, though. I will definitely come around more often. I'm sorry about the circumstances I showed up in, though."

"Don't be sorry," I say as I give her forehead a kiss. She giggled as she began to make her way out the door.

"Hey," I called out for her.

"Yes," she answered, turning around.

"I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

I watched her walk away with tears back into my eyes. She really did seem happy when she left and that made me happy. It made me feel good to make her feel good if only for a half an hour during closing time.


End file.
